1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus with a communication function which has a function to display an image picked up by using, e.g., a still picture pick up function together with contact information such as a telephone number, an image data storing method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones have conventionally included a so-called address book function, outgoing call history display function, and incoming call history display function which display a telephone number which is dialed by the phones and a telephone number received through a caller's number display service. The address book function displays a telephone number and information concerning a person to contact specified by this telephone number, e.g., a name stored in association with this telephone number.
On the other hand, in recent years, by providing an image display function to mobile phones, there are mobile phones which display an image such as a corresponding facial portrait when displaying an address book (e.g., Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-24776, page 5, FIG. 8).
However, as described above, conventional mobile phones can store picked-up image data in, e.g., an address book, but they are hard to directly activate a camera from a data edition mode, take a picture immediately and return to the edition mode. Further, only one item of picked-up image data can be stored (linked), and hence the usability is poor. Furthermore, the number of items of data which can be stored is only one, and there is the inconvenience that images concerning a given person cannot be gathered up even though they should be gathered up. Moreover, stored data is displayed only when viewing data in, e.g., an address book, and there is no further effective exploitation, e.g., automatically determining an incoming call notifying tone based on an image or picking up a relevant image.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an imaging apparatus with a communication function which associates picked-up image data with an address book in an edition mode, an image data storing method, and a program.